Loca de amor
by anniee17
Summary: Te agrada un chico pero el problema no lo conoces... solo por mensajes y se aparece otro que te saca de quicio... estas loca de amor por el caballero o por el idiota... una historia completamente pondrá a Sakura en una encrucijada... un avance primero terminare mis demas fics ;)
1. Chapter 1

**LOCO DE AMOR 1**

Bueno me presentare mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto de nacionalidad japonesa y vivo actualmente en Tokio, Japón, estudie arte en la ciudad de Florencia y actualmente soy una artista profesional, trabajo en la gallería principal de Tokio y a mis 27 años he triunfado como jefa de departamento de arte. Soy soltera y sin novio desde hace años… pero bueno esa es otra historia, la verdad mi trabajo me gusta tanto que me absorbe mucho tiempo y no tengo tiempo para nada…. Y empezando con mi familia mi padre Fujitaka Kinomoto y Nadeshiko Amiyama un feliz matrimonio que se dedican a la arqueología en América casi no los veo desde hace años, solo llamadas y e-mails, herederos de la herencia Kinomoto y Amiyama, una de las familias mas prestigiosas y reconocidas en Europa, América y Asia.. Cuento con una prima que es diseñadora de modas aquí en Tokio su nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji es mi mejor amiga y desde hace años ha intentado mandarme citas, pero ya le dije que no funcionan ya que mis ojos verdes como gen deforme mi miopía y mi cabello castaño que nunca se acomodaba no eran muy bien vistos en la ciudad… a comparación de ella que tenía sus ojos azules y su cabello azulado, hermosa como muñeca de porcelana…. Y yo una triste muñeca de harapo… típico no sacar los genes perfectos de la familia… bueno porque les cuento todo esto… verán hace unos días trabaja en un cuadro de Picasso cuando….

Tomoyo: saku…. Aquí estas…

Sakura: que sucede.. Estoy muy ocupada….

Tomoyo: siempre estas ocupada…

Sakura: y lo estoy hay una exposición en 2 días de Picasso y debo mantenerlas

Tomoyo: si como sea… te he conseguido una cita…

Sakura: de que hablas… ya te había dicho que no quiero citas cuando lo entenderás

Tomoyo: cuando te cases…

Sakura: por favor Tomoyo ya me he cansado que a los 10 minutos de pasar tiempo conmigo pongan una excusa y se vayan

Tomoyo: pero esta cita es diferente… veras halle una página web

Sakura: vamos eso es para gente desesperada y yo… no lo estoy

Tomoyo: pues deberías… con esa ropa que te cargas

Portaba unos jeans gastados con una blusa tipo embarazada de colores y mis gafas negras y un peinado recogido con algunos mechones…

Sakura: soy artista y no puedo vestirme así.. Sabes qué..

Tomoyo: lo ce, una artista siempre se ensucia… pero bueno te traje el atuendo perfecto para tu cita de hoy…

Sakura: creo que no me has oído no.. Puedo.. No…

Tomoyo: iras… o acaso no me quieres tanto como para ir…

Sakura: no iré… y no empieces con tus dramas

Tomoyo: vamos solo esta vez y prometo que será la última…

Sakura: (suspire) está bien la última…

Tomoyo: que bien… bueno te pasare su teléfono…

Sakura: apuntalo en mi teléfono por favor y como se llama…

Tomoyo: veras estos sitios protegen mucho los nombres, su sobrenombre es…Tuono

Sakura: trueno en italiano… vaya… y como me llamo yo

Cerisier… cerezo en francés no podía creerlo….

Sakura: no se te ocurrió algo más original

Tomoyo: vaya que no… bueno envíale un mensaje me despido tengo que preparar tu vestido para la gala en dos días..

Sakura: aun no te lo he pedido…

Tomoyo: de nada… (Se fue)

Ver el nombre Tuono no sabía que mandarle así que opte por un mensaje cordial y muy corto…

_Cerisier: hola._

Esto es ridículo como si fuese a contestarme….

_Tuono: hola bella dama como estas hoy?_

_Cerisier: como sabes que soy bella?_

Mataría a Tomoyo si le envió una foto mía.. Es vergonzoso…

_Tuono: todas las damas son bellas…_

Sude en frio…

_Cerisier: tienes razón…la belleza es una existencia abstracta del ser humano…_

Pensara que soy una idiota pero así me libraría de el y la cita…

_Tuono: lo mismo digo solo lo percibimos con los sentidos_

Vaya este chico si es interesante….

_Cerisier: estoy intrigada sobre ti.._

Esto en definitiva lo ahuyentara

_Tuono: lo mismo digo… quedamos en vernos.. Quizás hoy…_

Hoy.. dos días para el evento… porque no el quedara desilusionado de mi…

_Cerisier: está bien hoy en el restaurant italiano que está en el centro_

Un restaurant elegante y muy costoso cualquiera declinaría la invitación

_Tuono: mi restaurant favorito nos vemos a las 8… te esperare vestiré una camisa verde_

El color que tanto odio, se que mis ojos son verdes, pero nunca me ha gustado ese color parece color vomito…

_Cerisier: a las 8 será_

_Tuono: y como te reconoceré?_

_Cerisier: si el destino quiere juntarnos me reconocerás.. Hasta pronto…_

Guarde el celular y eran las 6…. Guarde unas cuantas copias del trabajo que estaba realizando y me fui al departamento que está cerca de la gallería… el último piso para observar el paisaje de Kyoto a cualquier hora, no era como Tomoeda ni como Florencia, pero era belleza abstracta… camine unas cuantas cuadras y subí al elevador… no sin antes saludar a mi portero el Sr. Will que siempre me brindaba un buenas noches Srta. Y subí el piso 30… extravagante pero el mejor de todos… subí y deje más trabajos sobre una mesa que tenía en la sala y me dispuse en ir a mi habitación y dejar el atuendo que Tomoyo me había preparado… me senté y no sabía si ir o simplemente dejarlo plantado, pero ella dijo que sería la última vez… que haría esto y después me libraría de todas sus citas… suspire una y otra vez y me bañe tardándome cerca de 45 minutos… me maquille solo un poco y arregle mi cabello ya que siendo una de las jefas de la gallería y uno de los restaurant donde la prensa me comería viva seria… el chisme del año y no podía darme ese lujo sabiendo que mi exposición de 2 días estaba en juego…. Diablos… después de verme correcta frente al espejo baje con un vestido strapple color durazno y unas perlas que le acompañaban junto con unos zapatos de 10 cm de alto ya que soy pequeña… otro de mis defectos… Salí y un taxi me esperaba… recibí un que le vaya bien Srta. y me aleje viendo por la ventanilla la ciudad de Kyoto… baje cerca del restaurant y me adentre… vi al Hostess la mujer a cargo de guiarme a la mesa…

Hostess: buenas noches Srta. Tiene reservación..

Sakura: a decir verdad no..

Hostess: oh Srta. Kinomoto cuanto lo siento ahora preparare una mesa.. para uno…

Sakura: que sean dos esta vez… espero compañía…

Hostess: muy bien…

Frecuentaba este restaurante…. Mucho mis comidas, meriendas, cumpleaños y cenas y es que amaba al chef todo era tan exquisito y hecho a la medida para mi paladar…

Hostess: aquí está su mesa y se le ofrece alguna bebida o prefiere ordenar…

Sakura: un whisky en las rocas y gracias.

Hostess: en un momento…

Tenía que armarme de valor.. y verme solo un poco mal para dar un pequeño desfiguro y salir huyendo de ahí…. Un mesero trajo mi bebida y ahí estaba tomando eran las 9:00 y mi hombre misterioso no llegaba… después de unas cuantas bebidas más y decidí pedir unos canapés para degustar…. Vi de nuevo el reloj 11:00 y nada… esto parecía una broma…. Vi a todas las personas del restaurant y no había ninguna sola… acaso la cámara me estaba escondida y están jugándome una broma y de muy mal gusto…. Llame al mesero y pedí la cuenta y la pague en la tarjeta… Salí un poco avergonzada y Salí con la frente en alto.. no permitiría que nadie se burlara de mi soy una de las personas más importantes en la ciudad yo había conocido al presidente de EUA y varios gobernadores … estaba por subirme al taxi claro el restaurant ya conocía todo mi itinerario… cuando fue abierta la puerta del taxi y debido a la altura de mis tacones estaba por caer…cerré los ojos y solo espere mi caída y sobre todo un esguince mortal si bien la libraba o una fractura que me mandaría 1 año a rehabilitación….. Pero abrí los ojos ya que habían pasado 45 segundos y no había caído….

Sakura: pero que….

Hombre: se encuentra bien Srta.….

Sakura: Kinomoto… y si muchas gracias…

Ver en la posición en la que estábamos me avergonzó y poco a poco recobre la cordura y me levante con su ayuda…

Hombre: veo que he salvado a una bella dama esta noche si me permite decírselo…

Sakura: muchas gracias caballero… como podría agradecérselo

Hombre: no hay de que Srta.

Sakura: permítame recompensárselo…

Porque no te callas ya dijo que no ver a ese hombre sus ojos ámbares su cabello castaño despeinado y salvaje me provocaba éxtasis en mi… un placer indescriptible…. Pero no era de su agrado ya que nunca se fijaría en una tipa como yo… varios minutos pasaron y fueron incomodos, pensar todo lo que él estaba pensando tal vez el solo lo hacía por cortesía y había el interpretado mis intenciones… diablos…

Hombre: porque no la invito a cenar

Sakura: dirá lo invito yo…

Hombre: nunca dejaría que pagara una bella dama…

Sakura: entonces debe haber otra forma…

Hombre: que me acompañe será perfecto ya que mi pareja…

Ahí lo entendí todo… llame a la Hostess y…

Hostess: se le ofrece algo Srta. Kinomoto..

Sakura: por favor la cuenta de esta noche que consuma este hombre y su pareja cárgala a la mía…

Hostess: será un placer Srta. Kinomoto..

Hombre: aguarde no me refería…

Sakura: descuide, conozco esto no es la primera vez que sucede y muchas gracias y pase una feliz noche…

Subí con rapidez al taxi y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de mí, nunca había estado tan avergonzada en mi vida… me habían dejado plantada unas veces pero nunca así… baje a mi departamento y subí… me quite el vestido y me puse mi pijama y pronto me encontraba en el estudio en donde pintaba cuando estaba o muy feliz o muy triste y adivinaran cual era mi estado de ánimo… cuando acabe dormí pensando en cuando mi vida tendría sentido o es acaso ya lo estaba teniendo… solo el amor al arte era mi motivo de vivir… o había algo más en ese mundo para mí… cuando desperté no estaba de ánimo para ir a trabajar pero lo hice los mismos jeans y otra blusa holgada… ya que estaba casi anoréxica de tanto licor que consumí ayer… portaba unos lentes oscuros para tapar la cruda verdad y estaba a punto de salir cuando…

Sr. Willis: Srta. Qué bueno que ya despertó estas flores se las mandaron

Sakura: a mí…

Sr. Willis: al parecer algún admirador secreto…

Pronto me acerque a la nota que portaba esos bellos lirios rosas y descubrí la nota…

_No todo es lo que parece… espero arreglemos lo de anoche…_

Rápidamente recordé lo de anoche y no sabía a qué se refería esa nota…

Sr. Willis: que hago con ellas

Sakura: bótalas

Sr. Willis: pero Srta. Son hermosas las flores y..

Sakura: preferiría no verlas, regalas, haz lo que quieras

Sr. Willis: acaso sucede algo…

Claro son de un acosador que me mando investigar y sabe dónde vivo…

Sakura: es de un ex novio que me ha acosado mucho, de hecho tengo una demanda de alejamiento y preferiría

Sr. Willis: quiere que notifique al gerente del edificio

Sakura: preferiría mantenerlo en secreto, no quiero que nadie se entere

Sr. Willis: descuide y animo Srta.

Sakura: muchas gracias…

Sabía que mentir estaba mal pero no sabía de quien podrían ser si de Tuono o de ese hombre tan extraño quien invite su cena, pero fuera quien fuera sabia donde vivía, camine como vil ladrón escondiéndose de su presa, ya que estaba segura que alguien me seguía muy de cerca me adentre a la gallería y fui a mi estudio… el trabajo me tranquilizaría un rato…. Trabaje como nunca quitaría ese momento y ahí me encontraba dibujando flores y lirios rosas como los de hace horas atrás… una y otra vez grite de ira… hasta que tocaron a mi estudio…

Sakura: quien es… odio que me interrumpan cuando estoy…

Angelique: discúlpame Sakura pero te traen un paquete y debes firmar…

Sakura: descuida ahora salgo…

Salí y pronto había un hombre ahí…

Sakura: si dígame…

Hombre: Srta. Kinomoto…

Sakura: así es que se le ofrece…

Hombre: debe firmar esto.. Le han mandado un paquete que solo usted debe firmar…

Sakura: está bien.. Y de que se trata…

Hombre. Ahora lo sabrá…

Firme y pronto bajaron centenares de lirios rosas..

Sakura: si son para el evento de mañana es en el salón de arriba…

Angelique: las flores del evento son rosas azules…

Sakura: entonces porque son lirios... Alguien está en graves problemas…

Hombre: no Srta. Estas flores son de parte del Sr. Li

Sakura: Li? Quien es el

Hombre: solo seguimos ordenes Srta. Kinomoto…

Quién demonios es el Sr. Li y porque me enviaba flores a mi casa y al trabajo acaso se volvió loco…

Angelique: no sabía que ya tenías novio o pretendiente de seguro va en serio contigo…

Sakura: llama a un camión del taller y que carguen todas estas flores…

Angelique: enseguida las mando a tu casa…

Sakura: no.. No les des instrucciones e investígame este nombre Li, Syaoran… dirección trabajo todo… en 15 minutos..

Pronto me cambie ya que me había ensuciado con la pintura y tome un baño.. si tenía un baño privado en mi oficina… vestía unos pantalones ajustados con una blusa turquesa y accesorios turquesas con oro… una chaqueta negra y el cabello suelto y unos tacones de 15 cm negros.. Demasiado altos, pero tenía que vestir formal…

Angelique: wow… que cambiazo…

Sakura: gracias y dime donde lo encuentro…

Angelique: esta es la dirección de su casa y esta otra de su trabajo…

Sakura: corporación L&H estas segura…

Angelique: segura….

Sakura: gracias… diles a los del camión que sigan el Ferrari negro…

Angelique: manejaras…

Sakura: hoy ando de ánimos…

Prepararon mi coche y no es que no lo use o no me guste manejar pero era muy ostentoso pero había sido un regalo de Tomoyo y no podía simplemente botarlo… maneje hacia una tienda y pronto tuve una idea… me estacione….

Hombre: Srta.… la esperamos..

Sakura: si aguarden en el camión no tardo…

Entre a una tienda que ofrecía osos de muchos tamaños…

Sakura: disculpe Srta. cuantos osos tiene en su tienda…

Srta.: unos 500 osos…

Sakura: quisiera todos los osos de su tienda…

Srta.: debe estar bromeando…

Sakura aquí tiene la tarjeta y podrían enviarlos a esta dirección… y antes de una hora por favor…

Srta.: a sus órdenes…

Sakura: gracias… espera tienes tarjetas….

Srta.: si Srta.…

Sakura: bien quiero una tarjeta de 2 metros por 2 metro que diga esto… en la habitación principal si es posible…

Srta.: enseguida..

Tenía dinero… mis padres son ricos y vengo de una línea de una gran herencia más aparte todo lo de mi trabajo… dejaba frutos… nunca había gastado mucho en estos años, pero ya vería ese Syaoran Li lo temible que podía ser Sakura Kinomoto…

Sakura: bien muchachos vayamos a la compañía L&H

Maneje a toda velocidad y entre en el estacionamiento… vi a la recepcionista

Recepcionista: disculpe Srta. La puedo ayudar.

Sakura: veras, soy la prima de Syaoran Li y quisiera dar una sorpresita ya que he hecho un viaje exhaustivo desde Florencia

Recepcionista: es que no se si la reciba el está en una junta con…

Sakura: está en una junta, pero si dijo que no empezaría sin mi…

Recepcionista: es usted Meiling Li…

Sakura: pensé que había quedado claro, quien era…

Recepcionista: discúlpeme, soy nueva y…

Sakura: descuida, solo indícame el piso y tengo que llevar estas flores son para el negocio…

Recepcionista nadie me informo esto…

Sakura: pero como… como pueden omitirme… me pone furiosa…

Recepcionista: lo siento, suban es el piso 15 la última oficina de espejos…

Sakura: gracias…

Le guiñe un ojo y subí en el ascensor… sabía que tanto drama de Tomoyo me funcionaria tarde o temprano… sabía que estaba tomando esto a otro nivel pero el había empezado con enviar flores a mi casa después a mi trabajo era una exageración de flores.. Se abrió el elevador en el piso 14 y eso no me detendría… subí un piso más en tacones y con la mirada de todos los trabajadores viéndome .. Era extraño eso… así que llegue al piso 15 y las flores estaban ahí…

Hombre: bien donde las quiere Srta.

Sakura: en esa oficina…

Hombre: pero no hay problema en que.. Interrumpamos..

Sakura: yo soy tu jefa, acata órdenes…

Y se venía otro problema a la vista….

Recepcionista 2: disculpe quien la dejo entrar….

Sakura: acaso no sabe quién soy yo…

Recepcionista 2: a decir verdad nunca la había visto aquí, pero no puede interrumpir la reunión del Sr. Li…

Hombre: que pasa aquí…Chiharu

Chiharu: perdone Sr. Hiragizawa, pero esta Srta. quiere interrumpir la reunión en un momento la escolto abajo

Eriol: dígame Srta. Que se le ofrece puedo ayudarla… y para qué son estas flores…

Sakura: acaso no saben que soy Meiling Li y estas flores me las pidió mi primo que las entregase ahora

Eriol: (sonríe) ahh Meiling ya veo… Chiharu déjala pasar…

Chiharu: Srta. Li pero… Sr. Hiragizawa si el Sr. Li me despide…

Eriol: correrá por mi cuenta… adelante Sr. Li…

Las puertas de la sala de reunión se abrieron a par y entraron las flores…cada una de la cual fue enviada….

Hombre: pero que les sucede….

Esos gritos me daban una sonrisa en mi…

Eriol: Srta. Kinomoto me encanta su estilo

Sakura: como sabe…

Eriol: el Sr. Li es mi primo y Meiling también y usted no es… bueno es su entrada…por cierto soy Eriol Hiragizawa y encantado de conocerla…

Fue aventada hacia la sala de juntas…

Hombre: pero quien hizo esto…

Sakura: es lo que ordeno no Sr. Li…

Ver la cara de ese hombre cabello castaño, ojos ámbares llenos de ira…. Vino hacia me llevo a una oficina…

Syaoran: que nadie nos interrumpa Chiharu…

Fui aventada hacia el interior y cerró la puerta…

Syaoran: como se atreve a arruinar una reunión de un contrato de 50 millones de dólares

Sakura: usted corto mi inspiración de 100 millones de dólares

Syaoran: discúlpeme…

Sakura: es tarde para las disculpas…

Syaoran: inspiración… de eso se trataba todo…

Sakura: no solo eso Sr. Li-acosador- pervertido quien dijo que podía darme flores y sobre todo investigar donde vivo o trabajo…

Syaoran: es una disculpa por lo de anoche…

Sakura: vaya disculpa… con una bastaba porque decidió mandar a mi trabajo centenares…

Syaoran: porque boto las que envié a su casa…

Sakura: me espiaba…

Syaoran: bueno.. Mi informante…

Sakura: es un pervertido…

Syaoran: solo quería aclarar lo de anoche yo..

Sakura: está claro lo que quiso decirme y no debe disculparse podría su pareja…

Syaoran: no tengo pareja … usted malentendió todo.. Aparte de que estaba ebria…

Sakura: ebria yo…. Debe estar bromeando simplemente tropecé con los zapatos… y si he de saber lo pervertido que era no me hubiese disculpado…

Syaoran: solo quería ser amable e invitarla a salir…

Sakura: con un acosador… no gracias…

Syaoran: no soy un acosador…

Sakura: sus acciones demuestran otra cosa… y si me permite… tengo que retirarme

Syaoran: así como así se va… no se disculpara por lo que hizo..

Sakura: no.. Usted empezó, sea hombre y acate sus errores.. Con permiso..

Salí de la oficina furiosa… y me encontré con Eriol Hiragizawa….

Eriol: nos vemos…

Sakura: no lo creo Sr. Hiragizawa… con permiso y muchas gracias…

Baje en el ascensor, al parecer era el VIP y baje hacia el estacionamiento y Salí.. Nunca me había sentido tan bien en mi vida… tome la dirección de la casa del Sr. Li y vi que mi pedido estaba llegando esto será fabuloso.. Pero no estaría para ver, no caería tan bajo como el… conduje hacia mi departamento y prepare de cenar.. Al parecer la venganza se sentía bien…y olía a fresas.. sé que me pase un poquito pero al parecer toda la ira la descargue en el, se sentía tan bien… dormí esa noche tan bien y no necesite de mis relajantes algo extraño….

**Continuara….**

Me encanto esta historia psdt no es larga pero quiero adelantarla y mañana subiré la continuación de juegos que enamoran hasta la próxima ;) nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

**LDA2**

**SAKURA**

Me siento esplendida verán, después del incidente de ayer con el Sr. Li me sentí viva por primera vez en mi vida sentí que … era de nuevo yo, la Sakura Kinomoto que murió exactamente hace 4 años y 6 meses atrás, que paso…. Bueno se los contare esto paso en Florencia…

_FLASHBACK_

_Hace 4 años 6 meses atrás… estaba en mi 2 año de estudio de arte en Florencia, estaba cerca de la Basílica de Santa María de Fiore… hermosa y monumental como cada domingo paseaba por Florencia y me llenaba de inspiración cargando conmigo mi material de arte, era imposible no dejarlo… o abandonarlo simplemente en casa….cerca de ahí se encontraba un café y decidí entrar y sentarme a esperar la inspiración cuando lo conocí a el…. Un hombre extranjero de origen japonés… claro sus ojos rasgados lo delatan sus ojos azules tan penetrantes y su cabello negro…solo paso por ahí y me regalo una bella sonrisa no pude evitar sacar mi cuaderno y empezar a dibujar…. Entonces cada día iba esperanzada en volverlo a ver…. Pero al cabo de 3 semanas sin éxito… me rendí…no ce si sería producto de mi imaginación pero ese hombre misterioso me cautivo desde la primera vista…. Estaba por desistir cuando caminaba por la fuente y tropecé, con algo o más bien diría alguien… y lo vi…. Me regalo de nuevo una sonrisa y levanto todos mis dibujos…_

_Sakura: escusii.._

_Yue: discúlpeme a mi Srta.… sus dibujos son tan esplendidos diría yo…_

_Admiraba cada uno pero no quería que llegara a los últimos ya que se trataban de el… y eso sería una vergüenza…_

_Sakura: perdón me tengo que ir…_

_Yue: oh…. discúlpeme, mi nombre es Yue Tsukishiro y sería un placer volvernos a encontrar…_

_Sakura: para mí también mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto… y discúlpeme voy atrasada…_

_La verdad no tenía nada mejor que hacer pero… nunca había tratado anteriormente con un hombre teniendo 22 años nunca había interactuado con la especie masculina… una vergüenza total… me apresure ir al Colegio de Artes y cuando había terminado lo volví a ver…_

_Yue: creo que el destino nos ha dejado ver de nuevo_

_Sakura: al parecer…_

_Yue: porque no la invito a cenar.. Quizás…_

_Sakura: yo.. yo.._

_Yue: prometo que me portare bien…_

_Y así empezó esta extraña relación, Yue Tsukishiro un estudiante de economía en Liguria… él estaba de vacaciones y quería conocer Florencia ya que sus estudios no lo dejaban por el corto tiempo así como las industrias Tsukishiro en Europa… nos hicimos amigos al poco tiempo y él estaba muy interesado en el arte, al parecer no era coherente que un heredero estudiara arte, pero le encantaba ver mi trabajo y algunas veces acompañarme a clases… un amigo que después paso a otro nivel aún recuerdo el día…era un otoño casi pasando a invierno las hojas de los arboles caían … dando señal que estaba por cambiar la estación, me preparaba esa tarde para verlo, después de unas semanas que nos alejamos debido a los exámenes finales de el tanto como los míos… vestía un pantalón negro junto con unas botas negras planas y un suéter color mostaza con un cinturón negro y para combinarlo un abrigo negro… y una boina, nunca me arreglaba tanto pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba… llegue a la estación de tren, sabiendo que él me había citado en el café donde lo vi la primera vez… busque entre los pasajeros y lo encontré… corrí hasta él y lo abrace como cualquier chica que extraña a.. Un amigo.. O quizás algo más… el me devolvió el abrazo…_

_Yue: te extrañe…_

_Sakura: yo también…_

_Yue: quiero presentarte a alguien…._

_Y vi a una mujer de tez bronceada su cabello negro y sus ojos oscuros con un destello rubí… hermosa, pero al parecer no tenían ningún parentesco sanguíneo…_

_Yue: su nombre es Mei Matsumoto…_

_Mei: eres hermosa… también trabajas en la industria del modelaje…_

_Sakura: perdón.. no.. Trabajo en otra zona del arte…_

_Yue: Sakura, es artista…_

_Mei: en serio…_

_Sakura: así es…_

_Yue: porque no vamos a tomar un café y nos conocemos mejor…_

_Caminamos hacia el café pero las calles estaban… tan solas o las sentía tan solas, un fuerte viento frio se acercaba, pero esta vez el cubría a Mei y lo entendí… no sé cómo fui tan estúpida para creer que tenía oportunidad con el…ordenamos un café pero ellos seguían animadamente hablando de todos los lugares a donde habían ido y simplemente me limitaba a una sonrisa falsa por su puesto…. No sabía qué hacer en esta situación y sobre todo esto no… te lo enseñan ningún libro ni la escuela ni tus padres… estaban a punto de romperse mi corazón cuando Yue se disculpó y fue al baño…_

_Mei: te molesta que haya venido…_

_Sakura: en realidad no…_

_Mei: estas triste y lo noto… yo…_

_Sakura: descuida estoy así por la escuela, no he entregado un trabajo y…_

_Mei: sé que me mientes para sentirte mejor, pero cuando estés lista para hablar puedes decirme lo que sientes…. Cuenta como una amiga e incluso una hermana…_

_Sakura: gracias… me disculpas con Yue no me siento en realidad_

_Mei: adelante…_

_Me fui a un parque cerca de casa y estuve pensando, todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, pero era una estúpida nunca paso nada, él era un caballero conmigo y entonces porque estaba así.. Mi corazón me dolía tanto… para aceptar una relación con él.. no podía… verlo junto a ella, pero él era feliz, cada vez que la tomaba de la mano cada vez que decía su nombre un brillo en sus ojos salía… lo note… miles de lágrimas brotaron de mi como si fueran lluvia y pronto note como la lluvia empezaba y se llevaba mi tristeza y mi soledad… llegue al departamento y seguía aun con mi lluvia en la tina… no sabía que hacer a partir de ahora… pero lo sabía… olvidarlo… de pronto llamaron a mi puerta y sabía que ocultándome no arreglaría nada.. Tome mi bata de baño y pronto Salí…_

_Yue: estas mejor…_

_Sakura: si, solo es una ligera migraña… perdón si te preocupe…_

_Me abrazo y sentí que todo se derrumbaba dentro…_

_Sakura: y Mei_

_Yue: la deje en el departamento… quería decirte algo antes de partir.._

_Sakura: dímelo…_

_Yue: sé que es algo apresurado.. Pero yo quiero casarme contigo…._

_Sakura: yo…._

_Yue: no quiero que lo digas esta noche piénsalo…_

_Estaba feliz yo había creído que amaba a Mei.. Pero entonces.. Que paso, como paso esto, es acaso una ilusión, a la mañana siguiente fui a entregar mi último proyecto de arte en la universidad… estaba por entregarlo cuando vi a Mei.._

_Sakura: hola.._

_Mei: puedo hablar contigo.._

_Sakura: tengo que entregar esto y en realidad estoy un poco ocupada…_

_Mei: no tardara mucho…_

_Lo pensé mucho y ver su expresión me hizo aceptar…_

_Sakura: vayamos por un café_

_Fuimos a un café cercano y…_

_Mei: sé que Yue te pidió matrimonio y estoy muy feliz por ustedes…_

_Sakura: yo.. Gracias…pensé que tu…_

_Mei: si Sakura lo amo… pero prefiero que este contigo que conmigo…_

_Sakura: como…_

_Mei: no me mal entiendas eres una chica estupenda y puedes darle mucho a Yue… mientras que yo no puedo…_

_Sakura: no te entiendo…_

_Mei: me estoy muriendo Sakura me queda poco tiempo de vida… aunque no parezca padezco una rara enfermedad que me es difícil despertar cada día…_

_Sakura: pero si te vez…_

_Mei: el maquillaje y una buena peluca… pero hace unos días me entere aún no se lo he dicho a nadie y espero que mantengas el secreto conmigo…_

_Sakura: pero pensé que Yue y tu…_

_Mei: quiero verlo feliz… y contigo... sé que conmigo nunca sería feliz… no estaré para su boda pero les deseo muchas bendiciones en su vida…_

_Sakura: pero como puedes decir eso…_

_Mei: en realidad mi único amor será feliz y eso me basta para dejar este mundo…_

_Sakura: te rendirás tan fácil en el amor…_

_Mei: no me rendí por mi cuenta Sakura… la vida me puso este obstáculo y yo…_

_Sakura: no puedo permitir que te rindas tan fácil…_

_Mei: no me queda mucho tiempo y mientras Yue sea feliz lo seré yo…_

_Sakura: y porque no le confiesas a Yue tus sentimientos…_

_Mei: de que serviría… él ahora te ama…_

_Sakura: yo…_

_Mei: envidio tu amor pero es envidia de que nunca me case y nunca tendré una familia pero gracias a ti… viviré mi sueño… Se muy feliz…_

_Sakura: aguarda yo.. No podría…_

_Mei: solo promete que lo harás feliz…_

_Ver como Mei salía de la cafetería sin decir nada y con la mirada triste.. Decidí no entregar el trabajo e ir al parque a pensar de nuevo.. Dejaría morir a Mei robándole el amor de subida, podría ser tan desgraciada y hacerlo… pero mi felicidad sacrificarla… estaba en una encrucijada…_

_Yue: aquí estas… te he estado buscando_

_Sakura: como estas…_

_Yue: muy bien querida…y tu _

_Sakura: dime qué relación hay entre Mei y tú…_

_Yue: a que te refieres…_

_Sakura: la amas…_

_Yue: hubo un tiempo donde creí que sí, pero después de algún tiempo se comportó muy distante y mis sentimientos cambiaron.. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse… ahora te amo a ti Sakura…_

_Sakura: me amas… o me quieres…_

_Yue: estoy.. Yo.. Seguro que te amo.._

_Sakura: harías lo que fuera por mi amor…_

_Yue: sabes que si…_

_Sakura: cásate con Mei.._

_Yue: de que hablas…. Yo no podría.. Porque querrías.._

_Sakura: no puedo decirte la razón.. Pero hazlo…_

_Yue: no podría yo…_

_Sakura: es la única manera en que me casaría contigo si me amas…_

_Yue: estas segura…_

_Sakura: claro.._

_Creerán que estoy demente pero no permitiría que Mei se marchara sin haber conocido el amor y si eso significaba perder mi amor… había dentro de mi algo que decía que era lo correcto pero mi mente no quería ceder ante esto, pero ahí estuve como la hermana de Mei… le mantuvimos a Yue el secreto… nadie sabría nada, aunque al principio Mei se negaba a casarse con él, ya que sería por lastima, pero quería que tuviera el amor antes de partir….el día que conoció a la familia Tsukishiro…. la gran familia Tsukishiro… conformada por lady Elizabeth Tsukishiro viuda de Sir Charles Tsukishiro una mujer muy elegante e imponente que tenía un porte .. En cada acción que realizaba es como una eminencia ante la sociedad… tenía dos hijos gemelos Yue Tsukishiro heredero de la fortuna y su gemelo Yukito Tsukishiro que era idéntico a mi Yue a excepción de la sonrisa de Yukito era más noble… y como era de esperarse una hija la menor Nakuru Tsukishiro era idéntica a su madre, orgullosa e imponente y nunca mostraba ninguna sonrisa a comparación con los hombres Tsukishiro…desde que las conocí sentí el desprecio por ellas dos… ese día no esperaba conocerlas y como mi trabajo era un poco sucio traía unos jeans muy pintados y una blusa muy holgada al igual que mi cabello hecho un desastre.. Ellas me comieron con la mirada y siempre traban de hacerme pasar el rato.. Pero Yue siempre estaba conmigo y no le importaba mucho que vistiera así, él decía que me veía perfecta con todo… aunque exageraba en ocasiones...Bueno continuando nunca mencione mis raíces ya que no lo creí necesario y odiaron a Mei pero seguimos con los preparativos…_

_Mei: Sakura no puedo quitarte tu felicidad…_

_Sakura: yo no quiero que te vayas sin ella…_

_Nos abrazamos y estábamos a un día de la boda, esa noche estaba en mi departamento pintando una obra.. Se la regalaría a Mei y a Yue como regalo de bodas y de despedida… cuando… alguien tocaba con mucha fuerza…_

_Yue: abre sé que estás ahí…_

_Sakura: que haces aquí…_

_Entro con tanta violencia…_

_Yue: dime porque me haces esto…_

_Sakura: sé que la amas Yue… solo soy un capricho para ti desde un inicio…_

_Yue: sabes que no es así... Mei solo es una buena amiga y tú eres…_

_Sakura: no Yue… hazlo por mí…_

_Yue: no puedo no…_

_Quería decirle la verdad pero no podría decírselo ya que lo había prometido a Mei…_

_Sakura: yo nunca te amé…_

_Yue: eso no es cierto…_

_Sakura: sí.. No quería decírtelo pero es verdad, así que ya no importa a estas alturas…_

_Juro que mi corazón estaba llorando pero mi cara no soltaba ninguna lágrima…_

_Yue: no me mientas, sé que lo haces…_

_Sakura: en realidad ahora te digo la verdad… siempre te mentí…_

_Yue: pero entonces como…_

_Sakura: te engañe… a eso me dedico mejor así que ve por el amor de tu vida y déjame sola…_

_Corrí a Yue y pronto quede devastada sabía que esto estaba mal mi mente me lo dijo, pero no podía hacerle esto a Mei, no.. Faltaba poco… al día siguiente fue la boda más hermosa de todas… la decoración era preciosa antes de iniciar la boda…_

_Mei: sé que está enojado contigo aún podemos…_

_Sakura: no Mei… quiero que seas feliz…_

_Mei: sabes que siempre fui feliz y no me importaría…_

_Sakura: no hazlo por mí.. .No por ti…_

_Mei: siento que no estoy haciendo lo correcto yo…_

_Sakura: sabes que Yue te ama y también a mi… pero él es tan terco que nunca lo asumirá…_

_Mei: en realidad lo crees…_

_Sakura: sí... Ahora deja de llorar que te verás horrorosa el día de tu boda…_

_La boda fue preciosa cada detalle, Yue no me miro en toda la ceremonia, el seguía enojado y lo sabía…pero también en el fondo sabía que sería un buen detalle de su parte una despedida honorable de un amigo y de un amor eterno… terminando la boda regrese a Florencia y termine por fin mis estudios 1 año después de conocerlo…. Estaba tan feliz…porque Mei me mantenía informada de que la vida junto a Yue era esplendida.. Estaba empacando mis cosas porque me iría a Japón ya que me habían ofrecido un trabajo permanente en la gallería en Kyoto y acepte para olvidar todo estaba empacando cuando…._

_Yue: sabias que estaba enferma y me lo ocultaron las dos…_

_Ver a Yue en mi puerta y entrar con violencia nunca fue una escena que pensé que pasaría…_

_Sakura: no digas eso, ella te ama y sé que tú también…_

_Yue: pensaban ocultármelo toda la vida.. o solo hasta que Mei estuviera en la lápida…_

_Sakura: yo tenía que hacerlo Yue ella te ama y…_

_Yue: jugaste con los sentimientos de una moribunda Sakura.. Acaso no tienes sentimientos.._

_Sakura: lo hice por los dos… merecían los dos.._

_Yue: sabes que ahora Mei está embarazada…_

_Sakura: que.. Pero ella.._

_Yue: exacto si tenía unos 3 años más de vida se los arrebataste tú…_

_Sakura: yo solo quería que fuera feliz…_

_Yue: morirá.. y ahora solo te pido que… tú la convenzas…_

_Sakura: yo pero…_

_Yue: sus retorcidas mentes son parecidas.. Habla con ella no estoy listo para perderla…_

_Sakura: yo.._

_Yue: ahora te pido que lo hagas por mí.._

_Ir a un hospital a las 3 de la mañana cerca de Florencia… un hospital tenebroso y vacío… subimos al elevador y pronto estábamos en cuidados intensivos.. Un cuarto privado… entre y pronto la vi.._

_Sakura: Mei…_

_Mei: pensé que no te vería antes de partir…_

_Sakura: no hables así.. Ya me dijeron que tú.._

_Mei: será una niña…_

_Sakura: pero puedes .._

_Mei: no Sakura es lo que siempre quise antes de ir, y sé que esta niña será el mejor regalo antes de partir…_

_Sakura: pero no estarás.._

_Mei: pero su padre sí.. y sobretodo tu…_

_Sakura: no hables así yo.._

_Mei: quiero agradecerte todo… promete que ahora cumplirás tus sueños…_

_Sakura: lo prometo…_

_Salí tan pronto del cuarto no podía verla en ese estado.. Luchando por alguien más, sé que sería algo atroz perder a Mei pero, tenía razón las cosas que hacemos por otras personas sacrificando nuestra propia felicidad… es lo que siempre hacemos personas como ella y como yo… fueron meses de incertidumbre en donde Mei cada día parecía peor… después de 6 meses el embarazo fue interrumpido y él bebe sobrevivió… una hermosa niña idéntica a Mei.. llamada Mina ella se mantenía luchando por su vida en una incubadora, mientras hacíamos los preparativos para despedir a Mei…llegamos al funeral y quise acercarme a Yue pero antes que lo hiciera…_

_Yue: esto es tu culpa Sakura.._

_Sakura: yo…_

_Yue: no te quiero volver a ver… en mi vida, si no hubiese hecho caso a tus intrigas… nada de esto hubiese pasado…_

_Sakura: Yue.. yo lo hice porque.._

_Yue: no digas que me amas… mataste a Mei…_

_Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza como gritos una tras otra… no soporte y me fui, estaba alejada del funeral ya que no quería causar problemas y vi a Yue y su familia.. Decidí ir al hospital a despedirme de Mina .. era hermosa la bebe idéntica a Mei… me despedí de ella y después de eso…me fui al extranjero como jefa de las bellas artes de Japón que tome pero antes de partir quería despedirme pero sería doloroso… sacrifique mi amor y no hice nada para enmendarlo, mate a Mei y no podía ver a Mina a los ojos y decirle que soy la causante de la muerte de su madre… decidí huir hacia Japón y nunca más enamorarme, lo hice una vez y esa única vez fue suficiente para mi… dirán que fui una estúpida pero no podía permitir que Mei se fuera de este mundo sin conocer el verdadero amor…después de ahí vivía en Kyoto con Tomoyo… y ella no se rendía en que saliera con tantos hombres…... Tomoyo es tan persuasiva que ya había salido con algunos de sus contactos, todos viéndome como bicho raro, lo que soy… pero jamás y jamás haría sería enamorarme de nuevo… lo prometí en el aeropuerto y lo sostengo… Italia me enamore y ahí murió también ese amor…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Hace 4 años y 6 meses murió mi único y verdadero amor… volviendo al presente… estos recuerdos me afectaron así que decidí tomarme mis calmantes… tenía que estar perfecta ya que hoy tenía el evento de la galería… estaba tan feliz de que por fin mi duro esfuerzo diera frutos y respecto a la cita no insistiré de nuevo no más… tome mi celular para borrar el numero cuando

_Tuono: Cerisier… al parecer el destino no hizo que nos encontráramos.._

Esto no puede estar pasando..

_Cerisier: creo que hay que dejarlo así…_

No quiero de nuevo una desilusión en mi vida…

_Tuono: no te rindas tan fácil…_

Eso era cierto, siempre me rendía y terminaba… pero si me esforzaba como la última vez…

_Cerisier: tengo un evento hoy en la galería de Kyoto.._

_Tuono: ahí nos veremos…_

No ce si mi ente estaba drogada de tantos calmantes, pero de nuevo esto no resultaría como yo pensaba o mal bien ilusionaba o soñaba con la felicidad… pero tea que arrancarme estos sueños del amor y ya.. Prepare una comida ligera y pronto me arregle para la noche… portaba un vestido de corte de sirena con un escote predominante en la espalda de color negro junto con diamantes en una gargantilla y aretes colgados… junto con unos tacones altos… estaba perfecta.. Pero espero que Tuono se decepcione de la forma en que le hablare porque esta vez no cedería.. Aguarden como sabré quien es el.. No puedo hablarle a todos mal o sí.. Diablos… estúpida… pero.. Ya sé.. El que intente algo contigo ese será.. Perfecto Sakura tus neuronas funcionan… llegó la limosina y pronto me encontraba en la galería, empezó la ceremonia y fui premiada por las autoridades.. Fue todo tan esplendido.. Me sentía extasiada… cuando fui tomada de mi brazo y llevada a la terraza muy alejada de los invitados..

Sakura: pero quien se cree que es…

Syaoran: acaso ya me olvido Srta. Kinomoto…

Sakura: usted pero que hace aquí…

Syaoran: fui invitado.. Al parecer

Sakura: como un troglodita como usted puede…

Syaoran: como me llamo…

Sakura: y aparte sordo…

Syaoran: quiero saber que se propone con todos sus juegos…

Sakura: yo no juego Sr. Li…simplemente devuelvo el cumplido

Syaoran: no se haga la chistosita… mandarme todos esos osos… con suerte mi departamento estará limpio en días…

Sakura: eso no me importa y si me permite…

Syaoran: no le permito..

Sakura: que quiere de mi…

Syaoran: porque no empezamos de nuevo y..

Sakura: error… me voy..

Ese hombre me hacía enfurecer con todo… lo odiaba… me retire disfrutando la fiesta…

Angelique: ahí estas te buscan…

Sakura: quien.. Yo no estoy segura de…

Angelique: le presento a la Srta. Kinomoto ella hizo posible todo esto… Sakura ellas son las damas Li…..Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei y la Sra. Li Leran…

Las Srtas. Li tenían un parecido asombroso… pero lo peculiar eran sus ojos color ámbar y el cabello castaño.. Era tan familiar… y de pronto mi cerebro vio en cada cara de las Srtas. Li la cara de cierto troglodita que antes me secuestro… demonios, esto debe ser una broma muy ... pesada…

Leran: muy buenas noches Srta. Kinomoto ha sido esplendido toda la velada y deje felicitar tan arduo trabajo.. Estaríamos encantadas de que nos ayudara con unas antigüedades que posee la dinastía Li en casa

Sakura: no ce si este capacitada para…

Leran: diría que está más que capacitada..

Syaoran: tal vez madre la Srta. Kinomoto no quisiera trabajar con nosotros…

Y ahí estaba ese.. Ese.. no podía formular una palabra adecuada para el bastardo, estúpido, tonto..

Leran: pero porque hijo.. Eso sería una groseria de su parte…

Las miradas de las hermanas Li junto con la Sra. Li no podía negarme a tal suplica…

Sakura: en realidad estaría encantada de realizar ese trabajo…

Leran: perdón no los he presentado él es mi hijo Li…

Syaoran: Syaoran Li..

Sakura: el placer es mío..

Ver la sonrisa del diablo en persona era poco…

Leran: le mandare mi dirección y espero que empiece cuanto antes, estaría muy feliz de realizar una espléndida fiesta como esta en su honor…

Sakura: gracias… mi asistente se encargara Sra. Li…

Ver como cada una de las Srtas. Li y la gran Sra. Li se retiraban con tanta elegancia del establecimiento frente a la prensa fue como ver a la reina de Inglaterra o algún famoso.. de elite..

Syaoran: ahora nos veremos más.. Supongo Sakura…

Sakura: Srta. Kinomoto.. Para usted…

Syaoran: y ya que seré su jefe.. Prefiero que me llame Syaoran

Ver como se iba con una carcajada que nunca olvidaría, estaba enfurecida, regrese a la velada y pronto recordé a Tuono, otra vez me habían dejado plantada… perfecto.. Acaso será parte del destino que pase esto de nuevo… tome mis pertenencias y ya estaba en casa pero antes de dormir prendí de nuevo mi celular ya que lo había apagado por enojo… escribí de nuevo un mensaje y ahora tome la iniciativa yo…

_Cerisier: sé que el destino nunca nos dejó vernos, pero que tal si nos conocemos por mensajes y cuando sea el momento adecuado el destino nos dejara vernos… espero tu respuesta y si no la hay … fue un placer hablar contigo…_

Pronto me cambie de ropa y me dispuse a dormir cuando.. Vi la luna… las noches siempre me recordaban a Yue… pero mis calmantes y mis somníferos me hacían volver al presente… pronto termine dormida y soñé esa vez con un conejo blanco.. Que lo perseguía dentro del bosque y no era precisamente Alicia en el país de las maravillas sencillamente era Sakura y cuando por fin lo alcanzaba llegaba una ardilla castaña con ojos ámbares y … pronto desperté.. Debía estar loca… ámbar… odiaba el ámbar… debo estar más loca… encendí de nuevo el celular y vi su respuesta…

_Tuono: me parece perfecto…_

Sé que debería parar en algún punto pero no me rendiría no de nuevo, intentaría de cualquier forma ser feliz aunque me viera como una loca desesperada pero necesitaba hacerlo por mi… quiero ser la Sakura que hace mucho murió… sé que puedo lograrlo… me arregle un poco con un vestido blanco con rayas negras y accesorios negros.. Zapato alto negro y pronto fui al estudio…

Angelique: qué bueno que apareces… El Sr. Li..

Sakura: dile que aún no llego invéntale cualquier excusa… estaré en el estudio..

Angelique: no entiendes él está…

Entrar a mi despacho y ver a ese hombre viendo mis cosas… de una manera tan acosadora…

Sakura: que hace usted aquí…

Syaoran: que no es obvio..

Sakura: pondré una orden de alejamiento acosador depravado..

Syaoran: no creo que pueda procesar esa orden en contra de su jefe…

Sakura: solo estamos emparentados por el trabajo que hare con su madre…

Syaoran: querida los intereses de mi madre también son los míos…

Sakura: bueno entonces consiga una cita y …

Syaoran: soy su cita de las 9 y usted llega tarde así que siéntese…

Estaba furiosa….y despediría a Angelique…

**Continuara….**

Este capítulo como fue un reto para mi sinceramente me estaba arrancando mi cabellera por encontrar una solución.. Espero les haya encantado como a mí.. Mañana actualizare otro fic o más tardar el domingo lo prometo y que dios las bendiga y nos leemos hasta la próxima…

**Xtabay74: **muchas gracias y espero que te haya encantado esta nueva actualización, nos estamos leyendo… y muchas gracias por tu review…

**Guest: **muchísimas gracias por leer y tu review me encanta ver que les gusta… no estaba muy segura de seguir con esta historia pero al ver sus reviews me motivan a seguir y terminarlas por supuesto y nos leemos hasta la próxima..

**Dilana Li: **seguirá entretenida claro, solo este capítulo fue un poco triste pero tenía que explicar porque era así ella…muchos abrazos y muchísimas gracias fue desastroso terminar este capítulo porque se me había quedado corta la inspiración y no quería arruinarla así que tarde pero espero que les encante aun la historia nos leemos hasta la próxima y gracias por tu review…

**Ladybi: **aquí está la continuación y perdón por la tardanza pero en serio en esta historia me quede sin inspiración y ya no sabía que hacer espero que la espera les haya encantado aun la historia y muchísimas gracias por leer y tu review.. y gracias por ser adictas a mis historias.. en serio me da gusto ver que a alguien le gusten mis ideas … o mis locas ideas…


End file.
